


Look at me, look at us;

by immcrtal



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: "Her thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Her eyes drifted to the entrance of her room, and there he was. Tall, lean, straight posture, sharp face, freckles all over, serious eyes."





	Look at me, look at us;

**Author's Note:**

> mediocre title;  
> the lunar chronicles au, Iris/Barry as Winter/Jacin.

Iris moved around her room, tending to her different plants. Today she was particularly drawn to her succulents. 

On the good days, succulents reminded her of a time where her life wasn’t a blur of fake smiles and hallucinations of walls bleeding.

She sat down to touch them, inspect them. “Hmm, you see dry don’t mr. succulent, might you be thirsty? In need of my love and affection?” She asked herself while clasping her hands together to her chest. She leaned her ears towards it and listened. “Oh _why_ yes!” She exclaimed loudly. 

Quickly Iris lifted herself up from the floor, not bothering to smooth down her dress, no one was coming to visit her either way, and went to her washroom, and got some water in her tiny little watering bucket. 

Everything was solid white, from the tub, to the walls, to the accessories the only thing, that wasn’t completely white was the sink, of course it was white but the marble shined, and reflected light, it meant she could see some of her reflection in it. Iris stared briefly at the deformed image of her face. The 3 scars from her cheek to her chin were still there, her mind, her thoughts whispered,  _‘use it, make it fade away, use your glamour, be beaut-’_

 _ **I am beautiful**_ , she said loudly, almost a scream. Breathing hard, gripping the edge of the sink hard enough to leave marks if it were a human. 

Breathe in, breathe out.

“I am pretty, and creative!” She added in a whimsical voice as she headed back towards her room.

She got down on her knees again. “You want some water? Oh and you do too! Don’t worry I’ll come back to you too!” 

She could feel them regain life, and she smiled. 

“Would you guys like to hear the song?” Not waiting for an answer, she started humming as she moved through the room slowly, gliding.

_“All I want to do..”  
_

_“...Is come running home to you...”_

As she moved in a sequence her eyes caught the rays of sunshine leaking past her curtains. 

She bounced of joy, her hands, fingers slowly passed through the rays, trying to grasp the particles that were lit up by their beautiful sun. Iris loved it, it made her think of Earth, and how one might feel and interact with the sun from there. Oh how Iris wished she could visit Earth, and maybe go there with-

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Her eyes drifted to the entrance of her room, and there he was. Tall, lean, straight posture, sharp face, freckles all over, serious eyes.

She  tried to be as calm as possible as she walked towards him. His serious expression faltered as she stood in front of him, but just for a second.

“Barry, how may I help you today?” Her smile reaching her eyes.

Barry Allen, the person she grew up with, her best friend, her guard, _the boy with the rising sun in his smile._

But his face didn’t move a bit, a statue, never wavering. She sighed out loud.

“Oh Bartholomew spare me the quietness and brooding.” Iris moved from in front of him to go back to her plants. 

 _“Princess..”_ He let out.

She hated him. She hated him for never saying her name, even though he knew it.

“How many times have I told you that you can call me Iris, we’ve known each other since-”

“Princess, your stepmother has asked for you to join her in the gardens.”

Not turning back she let out. “Must I go?”

“You must, she wants to discuss with you _and_ possible suitors, men that want your hand in marriage.”

Her heart stopped at suitors and marriage. She could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of her head, begging her to say something even though she knew, he couldn’t reply with anything other than coldness. _How cruel was it to love someone so deeply and not be able to talk to them, be with them, let them in?_

“I suppose she sent you to tell me this as some kind of sick joke? Barry?” She  finally said.

His face remained calm, cold, his eyes still not looking at her directly. “I know not what you mean princess.”

She sighed. _Of course._  

Instead of focusing on the growing pain in her heart, Iris jumped up, and headed to wards the door, pushing past him. “Tell her, I’ll be there in a moment, I have to go see Ryu, first.”

“But princess- _Iris_ -”

At the sound of her name, from his lips, she turned back, to see him, his face still as cold, but she could see a bit of warmth creeping in his eyes.

“Yes?”

“Please go see her right away, the suitors are waiting for your presence too.”

“I- Of course, sir Allen.”

She saw him stiffen at the last part.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As she headed towards the gardens, she thought of her succulents a time where she could be free, happy and with Barry, living one adventure after the other. _Oh how she longed for that time._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a really tlc mood, and I miss my kiddos Winter/Jacin so much, so here have this terribly written last minute oneshot au! 
> 
> Anyways it's a really good book series I suggest you all to read it, it has a bunch of other amazing characters.
> 
> I might've gotten somethings wrong, but bare with me, I haven't read 'Winter' in a while.
> 
> Also for background: Iris is the princess of Luna, the moon basically, and Barry, is her best friend, turned guard for her stepmother's torturous ways (and Barry's loyalty to Iris), and hint they love each other.


End file.
